


不疯狂doi的度假不配叫度假（x）

by bzyy



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzyy/pseuds/bzyy
Relationships: 姚琛x周震南
Kudos: 11





	不疯狂doi的度假不配叫度假（x）

湿透的泳裤黏在腿根，有种沉重的压迫感。

好难脱，姚琛再急也不得不耐着性子去和这块湿水的布料斗争。

一进房间就打开了空调，但是温度尚未降下来，周震南吸饱了阳光的皮肤由内而外地散发着热量，被顺着腿扒下的湿泳裤冰得浑身一激灵。

周震南能明显感觉到姚琛与平日不同，大概是因为出来度假处在陌生环境里有新鲜感刺激，也可能是因为在海里裸露的皮肤频繁接触，身体早已预热，姚琛比之前急切很多。

自己也没好到哪里去，在淋浴下胡乱冲洗时下面就已经湿透，一起冲了澡之后下面更是再也擦不干。

姚琛要得急，周震南想得慌，进入的时候两人都发出一声喟叹。

拍打的水声比任何一次都明显，听得周震南头昏脑涨。进出十分顺畅，姚琛不担心会弄伤他了，掐着周震南的腰一次比一次撞得狠。

“周震南...你今天好湿...”

周震南被这记荤话打得更晕，承着撞击嗯嗯啊啊地叫。

姚琛看他实在动情，架起他的双腿，上身倾压过去，让周震南整个打开，进得更深。

强烈的刺激推着周震南到达陌生的领域，不是爽，是爽到难受，爽到承受不住，爽到快要崩溃。他忍不住呜咽着流眼泪，姚琛眼看他受不了，退出一些，被周震南小腿用力又带回来，他颤颤巍巍掀起一点眼皮看姚琛，声音抖得不像话：“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜...喜欢...”

后面他再没有一句话，姚琛狂风暴雨般席卷了他。再回过神时，他们都高潮了一次，姚琛稍稍起身，偏头吻了吻周震南挂在他肩头的膝盖。

还不够，还不够，北回归线以南太热，热到白天喝一整只冰镇椰子都不够解暑，热到晚上怎么要也释放不完能量。

周震南难得这么主动，第二次在姚琛身下失神的时候都还不忘自己动着胯去迎合。

姚琛突然停下，把他拉起来趴到床尾。周震南太渴了，分不出心思去问为什么，只想着赶紧乖乖趴好，求着姚琛快点进来。

姚琛从后面操进来的时候拍拍周震南的屁股，叫他：“睁眼。”周震南抬头一看，床尾旁的全身镜里他塌着腰，仰着脖子，被撞得摇摇欲坠。

下面绞得更紧，姚琛却还不打算放过他，拉着周震南的两只手，让他的上半身被迫直起来，然后一只手制着周震南双臂，另一只手环抱着周震南不老实地摸。

从乳尖摸到前端，再从前端摸到小腹，突然加大了撞击的力度，哑着声音在周震南耳边说：“你看，肚子被顶得一鼓一鼓的呢。”周震南本就瘦，全身绷紧，上身向后弯，肚子上就薄薄一层，真的能随着撞击看见自己的小腹微凸。

他快疯了，以为只会出现在色情片里的片段居然真实地发生在自己身上，自己就在镜子里眼睁睁看着这场激烈的交合。

他既是参与者，又是旁观者。既是在卖力地承受，又是在兴奋地欣赏。他分裂成了两份，快感却多出不止两份。

他看着镜中的自己后背、前胸、腰肢，没有哪一处还干净。而完全控制着他身体的姚琛，因为运动，肌肉隆起，汗水蜿蜒流下。

高潮的空白里他突然想起海滩上姚琛的半裸背影：

晴天的太阳把树和云的痕迹留在姚琛身上。

而姚琛把爱和欲的痕迹留在自己身上。


End file.
